When YuGiOh Characters get Drunk
by GoldenSunSheba
Summary: Inspired by the Popular: When Xenosaga characters get Drunk, I bring you an exciting random adventure Warning: Very disturbing stuff


Gold: I've been inspired to write something disturbing heh well read on loyal fans you'll see…

Based on: When Xenosaga Characters get Drunk

When Yu-Gi-Oh Characters get drunk!

Warning: May contain sex, Yaoi or even disturbing footage of Joey dancing with no pants on. Enjoy!

Chapter One: Party at Kaiba's

Kaiba grumbled this had to be one of the worst ideas in the world; Spending New Years eve with everyone he hated. But Mokuba had insisted on it so Kaiba gave in to it. The door bell rung but Kaiba didn't feel like getting up off the couch he just glared at the big screen Television. Mokuba had gotten up off the couch to greet the guest and Kaiba crossed his arms in dismay.

"Yo!" Joey yelled happily, "Where's the food and drinks!" Kaiba rolled his eyes. But he thought that this night might be interesting since he spiked the punch.

"The foods in the kitchen you idiot," Kaiba called not bothering to even look at everyone who came in. Joey was the first one to the punch.

"Man am I parched," he quickly grabbed a glass and dipped it in the punch.

"EW, Wheeler you're suppose to use the scoop," Mai's voice growled behind him and Joey gave and innocent look.

"Oh yeah…"

"Can I have some to Joey?" Yugi asked and Kaiba snickered to himself thinking of drunken Yugi.

"Go ahead drink up!" Joey gave Yugi a glass.

An hour had past and Kaiba's house was crowded with people he hated, but it was very entertaining to see the girls dancing and drinking the punch. Without really thinking Kaiba consumed some of the punch as well. As for Mokuba he was already stumbling around asking who was who.

"Hey Dude…Where's dat beer you were talking about?" Joey leaned over Kaiba and Kaiba pushed him away.

"There's no bear…" Kaiba said half drunk.

"Dude…you said Bear, hehehehe Bear…" Joey snickered and flopped down next to Kaiba, "You know what man," he put his arm around Kaiba who didn't seem to resist, "I love yah…"

"No that's just the alcohol talking you don't really love me."

"No dude, seriously Kaiba I love Yah man," Joey patted Kaiba on the back, "I mean look who couldn't love a guy like you, you rich son-of-a-bitch."

"Your right I do love me," Kaiba smiled and nodded, "Thanks you ugly talking Gnome."

"Anytime bud, anytime."

Yugi was smiling staring at the millennium puzzle.

"HEY YOU!" Ryou pointed violently at Yugi, "YOU WANNA GO…I'LL KNOCK YOU OUT! Hic…" Ryou stumbled over to Yugi.

"No…" he muttered quietly, "I love cheese why are you asking…"

"DID YOU HEAR ME! STOP TALKING TO THOSE DANM VOICES!"

"Your just jealous cause the voices talk to me and not you," Yugi smiled sheepishly at Ryou and he blinked.

"Bakura… Slaughter him…" Ryou said switching to his Yami which got a strong blast from the alcohol.

"Whoa!" Bakura fell over, "Hehehehe, I'm drunk…"

"Sh…He's speaking…" Yugi said still staring at the puzzle.

_/Yugi…come on snap out of it./_ Yami stood in front of Yugi and he jumped back and tripped.

"GAH Invisible man!"

"Where I don't see him!" Bakura said looking around.

"Obviously…"

Yami rolled his eyes confused why his Light was acting so strange, He decided that he should let Yugi go into the puzzle to rest so he changed; feeling the dose of the alcohol Yami fell flat on his butt.

"Where…?" Yami laughed and looked at Bakura, "Wee!"

Anzu Mazaki giggled a bit giddy and leaned on Serenity, Mai was talking about how hot the boys were.

"Now who's hotter, Bakura or…Kaiba," Mai asked leaning on an expensive vase and it fell off and broke.

"OH MY GOD! Look!" Serenity pointed at her punch, "My glass is almost empty!"

"That is horrible, who's going to pay for that?" Mai asked.

"Kaiba." All the girls stated and giggled.

Mokuba walked over to Kabia and pretended he was Darth Vader, "Seto I am your father."

"Man that's just freaky…" Kaiba looked down at Mokuba, "Wait a second…your drunk…Ah well, Who want to play Jiga in my room? Joey?"

"I love to Jiga, just got to watch it when you pull out, you dan't wanna Jiga too soon," Joey snickered and followed Kaiba upstairs.

"…" Mokuba blinked and sat in front of the Television.

-To Be continued-

Gold: What am I on… Alright here's some bad jokes for all of yah enjoy, I'll write more later.


End file.
